Drogyn
the Battlebrand | aliases = Drogyn the Battlebrand | continuity = Angel | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | born = | died = 2004 | 1st appearance = "A Hole in the World" | actor = Alec Newman }} Drogyn is a fictional character featured in the WB Network television series Angel. He was introduced in the fifteenth episode of season five, "A Hole in the World" and was played by actor Alec Newman. Biography Drogyn was a mystic warrior who lived at least a thousand years and who had befriended Angel at some point during the twentieth century. Since meeting Angel, he became the keeper of the Deeper Well, a prison/resting place for all of the deceased Old Ones. The Well was located in the Cotswolds, England, and traveled straight through the entire planet. Drogyn himself was mystically compelled to answer all questions truthfully. This sometimes resulted in violent lashing out when people asked him questions, openly threatening to kill whoever did so. He was also a capable warrior, as Angel had no doubt he could easily kill Spike. Angel and Spike went to the Deeper Well in an attempt to prevent the resurrection of the ancient demon Illyria. This demon was in the process of killing Winifred Burkle in order to claw its way back into the world. Drogyn informed them that he could save Fred and draw Illyria back to the Deeper Well, but Illyria's essence would spread to and kill everyone between the Cotswolds and Los Angeles in the process. As much as they cared for Fred, Angel and Spike were unwilling to let such an atrocity happen, and thus Illyria was reborn. Drogyn was badly injured by a demon assassin believed to have been sent by Angel. In fact, this was part of Angel's larger plan. Drogyn believed Illyria was freed by Angel in order to kill Fred, an accomplishment which would endear him to the powerful demonic organization called the Circle of the Black Thorn. This was actually part of Angel's efforts to trick the Circle into believing that he had been genuinely corrupted by their power, knowing that the Circle would only really buy his "deception" if someone as good and honest as Drogyn genuinely believed that he was evil. Illyria, now somewhat loyal to Angel, was left with Drogyn as a bodyguard. Illyria and Drogyn bonded a little, playing Xbox together. Drogyn pointed out that Illyria's time was over and she somewhat agreed with this. Marcus Hamilton, an agent of Wolfram & Hart's Senior Partners defeated Illyria and took Drogyn to the Circle. After much torture, Drogyn was presented to Angel, who drank from him and snapped his neck as a further step to infiltrate and deceive the group. Buffyverse Wiki; Drogyn Notes & Trivia * * Final appearance: "Power Play" See also External Links * * Drogyn at the Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:Angel/Season 5 characters Category:2004 character deaths Category:Characters who have their necks broken